In the Deep
by Valery Ryddle
Summary: Después de 6 años de que se desatara una cruel guerra en el mundo mágico, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger caen juntos en una trampa de los mortífagos. Tienen dos opciones: matarse o hacer una alianza para salir.
1. Capítulo 1: Deeper

**In the Deep ****By Valery Ryddle**

_**Aclaración:**_ Este fanfiction está ubicado justo cinco años después de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, exactamente después de que el trío dorado escapó de Gringotts, eso significa que la Batalla en Hogwarts nunca sucedió.

_**Summary:**_ Después de 6 años de que se desatara una cruel guerra en el mundo mágico, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger caen juntos en una trampa de los mortífagos. Tienen dos opciones: matarse o hacer una alianza para salir.

_**ADVERTENCIA: **_Rated MA (18+). Este fanfiction contiene escenas explícitas de violencia, uso deliberado de lenguaje fuerte y grosero, temas adultos tratados de modo detallado y escenas fuertes. Well, bajo advertencia no hay engaño xD

_**OoO**_

"_**Este mundo está lleno de trampas, algo que es sublime se puede volver una obsesión, algo que te ilumina te puede contaminar y algo que te hace creer que sabes todo puede terminar siendo lo mismo que después te hace saber que no sabes nada. Relativismo, existencialismo y esos días de "profundidad", una profundidad abismal esperando encontrar un manantial cristalino, agua pura y "verdad", esperar aún sabiendo que la verdad no existe."**_

_**Peter Tosh**_

_**OoO**_

**Capítulo 1:** Deeper

-Creo que es una trampa…-susurró Hermione Granger fijando su castaña mirada en su mejor amigo.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, la única esperanza del mundo mágico aún después de casi seis años de una cruda guerra, le devolvió una mirada intensa que no pasó desapercibida a pesar de que solamente la luz de su varita lo alumbraba. No le respondió, pero lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que él pensaba lo mismo, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle el menor de los Weasley, Ron, le gruñó.-¡Es mi hermano! No podemos dejar que muera…-

Hermione se sintió culpable, y ni siquiera se vio capaz de mirar a los ojos a su pelirrojo amigo, lo cierto era que comprendía totalmente el empeño de Ron por arriesgarse esa noche para recuperar a Bill Weasley.

Bill había sido capturado hace dos meses en uno de los enfrentamientos con los mortífagos, Fleur había quedado inconsolable, y ella y sus lágrimas habían logrado finalmente convencer a Harry de emprender el rescate. El pitazo de un infiltrado había sido claro, Bill estaba preso en una cueva ubicada en un frío y oscuro bosque al Norte de Escocia. Hermione le había enviado una mirada de inseguridad a su pelinegro amigo, queriéndolo advertir de que toda la información que les habían dado parecía poco confiable, pero finalmente la presión de los Weasley, quienes ya habían perdido a Percy y a Arthur en uno de los tantos enfrentamientos y que además tenían a Ginny convaleciente, terminaron con cualquier pensamiento racional en su pelinegro amigo.

Así que ahí estaban esa fría noche de otoño, el trío dorado, con Remus Lupin y los Gemelos Weasley en una misión suicida para rescatar al mayor de los Weasley. Según el informante, solamente habrían dos mortífagos custodiando la celda, por lo que Harry reticente había decidido que solamente ellos irían, aunque Hermione sabía, que el verdadero motivo por el que no dejó que más personas los acompañaran era no perder más gente, en caso de que todo resultara ser una emboscada.

Sus pasos eran lentos, y de cierto modo temerosos, como si los seis supieran que se acercaban a su muerte. El sonido de las ramas crujiendo a sus pies, mezclado con el fuerte viento que calaba sus huesos solamente acrecentaba el temor.

Hermione aumentó la presión sobre su varita, sabía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar así que tomó aire profundamente tratando de calmarse. Después de seis años de guerra ya debería estar acostumbrada a esa sensación en la boca del estómago, producida por el miedo de que simplemente ese sería su último día. Todos los días se levantaba con ese miedo, y estaba segura de que no era la única. Día a día entre peleas, sangre, muerte… era algo que le llevaba a sentirlo, y quizá esa emoción era la única que le avisaba que todavía estaba viva.

Algunas noches lloraba, por los muertos y por los vivos, por lo que pasaba, por lo que sentía o por su nueva capacidad de prácticamente dejar de sentir, simplemente porque la realidad era demasiado amarga. Y solamente se calmaba cuando Harry se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba, sabía que él también sufría… eso de buscar los horrocruxes los estaba matando lentamente, habían destruido cinco, sabían que faltaba Nagini y que esos años habían servido para que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado creara un horrocrux más, del cual no tenían idea de que era o donde se encontraba; la guerra se había prolongado, y la responsabilidad residía en el trío dorado, que apenas tenían 22 años.

Al ver que el tiempo se prolongaba, Harry había terminado acudiendo a la Orden del Fénix, que totalmente leal a él arriesgaban su vida buscando pistas del horrocrux sin tener conocimiento de la importancia del maldito objeto, porque al final Harry había decidido mantener el secreto entre los más allegados, después de todo en tiempos de guerra no se podía confiar en nadie realmente.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar…-susurró finalmente Harry después de casi media hora caminando en ese bosque que les crispaba los nervios.

-Harry…-intentó replicar Ron, pero se vio interrumpido por Remus que con una seña de la mano lo instó a callar.

-¡Agáchense!-apenas fue un susurro proveniente del pelinegro, pero bastó para que el resto del grupo apagara sus varitas y se echara al suelo con rapidez.

Hermione sentía que el corazón saldría de su pecho, al igual que Harry había visto las sombras pasar a su lado. La palabra emboscada taladraba su cabeza haciéndole sentir náuseas.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Maldito ciervo!-chilló un Remus poniéndose de pie cuando logró divisar que era lo que habían visto. El licántropo soltó a reír por lo bajo, logrando evidenciar el sumo alivio que sentía, encendió su varita mientras se limpiaba las ropas, los demás no tardaron en imitarlo, e inclusive corearon su risa nerviosa. Siguieron caminando, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos y miedos, olvidándose de que Harry había dicho que debían regresar.

-¡Mira, Harry!-chilló George señalando algo a la izquierda, unos minutos después, todos se giraron con cierto pavor ante lo que hallarían, para sentir luego un indescriptible alivio al encontrarse con una dichosa cueva.

-¡Vamos!-el siempre impulsivo Ron casi emprendía carrera para entrar a la cueva pero fue detenido bruscamente por el licántropo que lo jaló por la manga de su sudadera haciéndolo tambalearse.

-¡No!-la voz clara y cortante de Remus los heló a todos.-Todavía no deja de ser peligroso…-siseó.-Entraré primero y les haré una señal si está despejado.-

-Iré yo…-se apresuró a decir Harry.

-Harry, yo no soy tan valioso…-el tono amargo del lincántropo no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.-Todas las esperanzas que tenemos están puestas en ti… así que iré yo, ustedes escóndanse.-Harry iba a replicar, pero la mano de su amiga sobre su hombro y su mirada de súplica le hizo desistir, finalmente con un cansino suspiro, asintió. Remus se aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador a sí mismo.-Si no regreso en quince minutos, váyanse…-le escucharon decir en un susurro, Hermione se estremeció involuntariamente, y fue arrastrada por Fred para que se ocultara junto con el resto antes de que apagaran su varitas.

Observó la silueta de Harry mirar fijamente el reloj, sabía que si el licántropo no volvía en el tiempo estipulado, el pelinegro los llevaría lejos de ahí. No era algo que hubiera hecho el antiguo Harry, pero la guerra cambiaba a las personas, y en el caso de Harry lo había encrudecido de cierta manera; tomaba decisiones aparentando seguridad y hasta cierta frialdad, e incluso había convertido su frase de guerra en "el bien común", así que si tenía que dejar a uno para salvar a cinco lo haría sin titubear, aunque Hermione que lo conocía tan bien sabía que lloraría amargamente después y se culparía el resto de su vida.

Cuando faltaba un minuto para que se marcharan finalmente Remus apareció. Hermione no se había percatado de que su cuerpo temblaba hasta que lo vio aparecer, suspiró de manera que delataba el gran alivio que sentía, y fijó su mirada en él, apenas siendo consciente de las palabras de su antiguo profesor.-Son cinco mortífagos, uno parece estar ebrio… efectivamente hay una celda pero no logré ver quien estaba dentro-

-Tenemos ventaja numérica…-murmuró Harry para luego callar, todos tenían la mirada fija en él, esperando instrucciones.-Todavía temo que sea una emboscada ¿No creen que está siendo demasiado simple rescatar a Bill? Nunca hemos podido rescatar a nadie después de que escapamos de la Mansión de los Malfoy, ¿porqué habrán dejado que encontráramos a Bill?-nadie respondió, aunque no lo manifestaran hasta los Weasley sabían que tenía razón, los mortífagos se habían vuelto aún más despiadados, sus rehenes les duraban dos o tres días después de ser sometidos a una horrible tortura.

-¿No confías en Smith?-preguntó finalmente Ron. Tom Smith era un hombre cercano a los cincuentas, sangre mestiza que había dado con ellos después de que lo ayudaran a escapar en una de las batallas-Él está siendo espía… él dijo que lo encontraríamos acá… todo lo que nos ha dicho antes resultó ser cierto-

-Hemos llegado tan lejos que creo que debemos intentarlo-la voz de Harry era firme, pero todos notaron que temblaba.-Hermione tú te quedarás afuera para cubrirnos la espalda.-

-¡No!-gruñó con prontitud la castaña.

-¡Alguien debe hacerlo!-

-Lo haré yo…-se ofreció Fred, cortando la discusión.-Además tengo mejor vista que ella, Hermione no podría ver una bludger hasta que la golpera-bromeó para aminorar la tensión.

Harry tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes, finalmente los cinco se adentraron a la cueva con la varita en alto mientras escucharon a Fred invocar encantamientos protectores alrededor de la entrada de la cueva. Remus tenía razón, no solo un mortífago estaba ebrio, sino que el resto parecía haber ingerido una considerable cantidad de alcohol por lo que sus reflejos fueron lentos. Así que en menos de 20 minutos lograron tener amarrados a todos los mortífagos sin haber sufrido ningún rasguño.

-¡Vaya eso fue fácil!-murmuró George, aunque intentó decirlo con entusiasmo, en realidad todos se percataron de lo receloso que sonó el pelirrojo, y aunque nadie dijo nada, había cierta confusión rondando en el aire.

La risa estrepitosa de uno de los mortífagos que estaba cerca de Hermione le erizó los vellos de la nuca. –Cállate-espetó Ron pateándolo con fuerza, no estaban acostumbrados a ser tan agresivos con los rehenes, pero la castaña se sintió realmente agradecida cuando logró callar esa risa.

-Miren…-Harry susurraba, pero todos se giraron a ver hacia donde él apuntaba, efectivamente ahí estaba la celda. Un hombre de cabello largo y rojizo estaba embrocado en el suelo dentro de ella, su cuerpo era realmente delgado pero nadie dudó que fuera Bill.

Su respiración se hizo realmente lenta, tratando de controlar la emoción ante la expectativa de haber rescatado al mayor de los Weasley; se movieron hacia la celda con parsimonia, como si pensaran que hacer un movimiento en falso haría desaparecer a Bill. Desde lejos no parecía respirar y eso empezó a alterarla, y al parecer Ron pensó lo mismo porque comenzó a correr hacia la celda, nadie lo detuvo y en cambio corrieron tras él. El pelirrojo abrió la celda con un rápido y efectivo alohomora, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso dentro de la celda se escuchó un gran estruendo que hizo a todos retroceder.

Grades y gruesas cadenas ataron las extremidades del cuerpo de Bill, dejándolo suspendido para que pudieran verlo. Hermione gritó horrorizada sin poder contenerse. En donde antes estaban esos ojos azules llenos de vida de Bill, ahora solamente había cuencas vacías, la sangre seca bañaba su rostro, y lo más horrible era que había un hoyo en su pecho, dejándoles ver parte de sus entrañas. Ya no emanaba sangre de las heridas, lo que significaba que Bill llevaba mucho tiempo muerto.

No podía creer lo que veía, ni siquiera pudo apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte, estaba realmente horrorizada, pensando que los mortífagos no conocían límites, no se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que sus mejillas estaban bañadas de lágrimas. Vio a Ron correr hacia el cuerpo de Bill, pero en cuanto lo tocó este se incendió. Escuchó gritos, tardó en percatarse de que los gritos provenían de su propia boca, Ron fue sujetado con fuerza por Remus tratando de impedir que se echara a las llamas para salvar el cadáver de su hermano, Harry se había quedado estático casi igual que ella, George se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo volviendo el estómago mientras sendas lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

Vieron un patronus aparecer justo en ese momento, dejándolos estáticos, con las miradas fijas en ese ser brillante.-Vienen para acá, ¡Salgan ya!-la voz de Fred era inconfundible, y parecía que eso bastó para sacarlos del estado en que habían caído al contemplar en esas condiciones a Bill.

La palabra "emboscada" comenzó a resonar con más fuerza en la cabeza de la castaña, sacándola de su aturdimiento, y se giró a ver a Harry, cuyo rostro se había desprovisto de emoción alguna.-Vamos Ron, ya no hay nada que hacer…-masculló el pelinegro con cierta amargura, pero con tal firmeza que todos empezaron a correr de vuelta al bosque.

Cuando salieron de la cueva y vieron el rostro de Fred, supieron que estaban en un peligro inminente, sobretodo porque no pudieron simplemente aparecerse lejos de ahí. Sabían que los mortífagos hechizaban los lugares en donde peleaban para evitar que sus contrincantes se aparecieran, era un arma de doble filo, pero al parecer habían empleado los mismos hechizos anti-apariciones en ese maldito bosque, donde efectivamente parecían ser víctimas de una emboscada.

-Dispérsense, corran hasta las afueras del bosque en diferentes direcciones… y aparézcanse en cuanto puedan hacerlo…en el cuartel-fue la instrucción clara y concisa de Harry mientras veían a los mortífagos arremeter ante los hechizos protectores de Fred que estaban por ceder, eran muchos… demasiados como para hacerles frente, Hermione vio su expresión en el rostro iluminado por la luz que emanaba de la varita de Fred, estaba aterrado, igual que todos, pero nadie discutió, sabía que no podían hacerles frente, quedarse juntos los hacían ser un blanco fácil, y quizá dispersándose sería la única forma de que alguno de ellos sobreviviera.

Asintieron titubeantes. El rostro de Harry reflejó una determinación que los infundó de valor.-Cuando les diga corran…-murmuró su amigo alzando su mirada hacia la gran cantidad de mortífagos que estaban al otro lado del campo protector. Un hechizo enviado por un gran hombre rechoncho rompió finalmente la fina capa que los cubría.

Harry envió un encantamiento para incendiar el bosque y mantener a los mortífagos alejados un par de segundos para darles la oportunidad de huir. Grandes llamaradas se alzaron entre los dos bandos rodeándolos. Cada uno se colocó en un punto diferente del círculo de fuego, se aplicaron así mismo un encantamiento para quedar empapados de pies a cabeza. .-¡Ahora! –escucharon a Harry dar la indicación y entonces… se hizo el caos.

Hermione compartió una rápida mirada con el resto antes de echar a correr. Sintió un horrible calor mientras atravesaba las llamaradas, pero no se quemó… era la táctica que tenían de huida, la habían creado hace unos meses pero no habían previsto que la usarían tan pronto.

No supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para correr, correr como nunca lo había hecho… aferrándose a la efímera esperanza de sobrevivir esa noche.

Hechizos volaban por doquier, Hermione simplemente lanzaba hechizos a su espalda, a nada o nadie en particular, sin detenerse. Su ropa se empapó de sudor, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, y que sus pulmones estallarían, pero ni así se detuvo. Continuó corriendo, zigzagueando de vez en cuando para evitar hechizos.

Lo peor fue que escuchaba la risa de Bellatrix Lestrange cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto, poniéndola aún más nerviosa, incentivándola de alguna manera en no dejarse atrapar… por lo menos viva. No pensaba caer en las garras de esa bruja de nuevo.

Escuchó un chillido a su espalda, y supo que al menos uno de sus hechizos había dado en su objetivo. "Piensa, Hermione, Piensa" de pronto una idea acudió a su mente, incendió tres arboles que tenía cerca para impedir el paso de los mortífagos que la seguía y se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador, guardó su varita en su bolsillo y empezó a trepar un árbol a unos metros del incendio. Sus músculos reclamaron por el esfuerzo pero le obedecieron mientras empezaba a subir sin mirar atrás, esperando que el incendio sirviera de suficiente distracción para los mortífagos. Cuando logró sentarse en una rama lo suficientemente alta, se llevó sus manos a la boca tratando de acallar su ruidosa respiración, estaba jadeante por el esfuerzo, y temía que justo en ese momento que los encapuchados habían apagado el incendio la descubrieran tan cerca de ellos.

-¿Dónde mierda fue?-escuchó el gruñido de uno de ellos.

-¡Son unos idiotas!-chilló la voz de Bellatrix, golpeando al más alto y fornido de los mortífagos. –¡Dispérsense, no podemos perderla, creo que es la amiga de Potter!-los otros cuatro mortífagos que estaban con ella echaron a correr a diferentes direcciones y ella hizo lo mismo.

Hermione no se movió un par de minutos, no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Estaba aterrada, y temía bajar y delatarse aunque no parecía haber nadie cerca. No sabía dónde estaban sus amigos, ni siquiera si seguían vivos… un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios creando un extraño eco en las profundidades de ese bosque.

-No, no … están bien, están vivos… me esperan en el cuartel…-susurró para sí misma, sus propias palabras le infundieron el valor que había perdido, echó una mirada a sus alrededores, cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie cerca finalmente bajó con lentitud. Trató de aparecerse, pero seguía sin poder hacerlo, así que emprendió una marcha con paso lento, sintiéndose ligeramente resguardada por su hechizo desilusionador.

A los pocos minutos se topó con la silueta de un hombre que parecía buscarla a ella y maldecía por lo alto, por lo que no logró escuchar el crujido de las ramas bajo sus pies. –Flipendo-susurró apuntándolo con su varita, el hombre voló por los aires antes de estrellarse contra un árbol totalmente inconsciente. Estaba por atarlo cuando de pronto un Expelliarmus le pegó, haciendo que su varita volara, cayendo varios metros lejos de ella.

-Granger…-escuchó el siseo del hombre que se acercaba a ella apuntándola fijamente. Hermione descubrió horrorizada que había terminado el efecto del encantamiento desilusionador. Y ahora se encontraba frente ella un hombre alto y esbelto, la máscara plateada brillaba en la oscuridad que los envolvían.

Estaba desarmada, iba a morir… y de pronto tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Ninguno de los consejos de Lupin en su intenso y breve entrenamiento le serviría en ese momento, la voz del hombre le parecía vagamente familiar, y lo peor es que él la había reconocido, ¿la mataría en ese momento? ¿o la llevaría para ser torturada … igual que a Bill? La simple idea le hizo soltar un sollozo que no pudo controlar.

Pero pronto el mortífago acabó con sus cavilaciones acerca de lo que le esperaba-Avada Ked…-escuchó al hombre empezar a pronunciar la maldición imperdonable, y entonces su cuerpo, el que creía que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más, actuó por cuenta propia… y se abalanzó sobre el mortífago.

Remus los había entrenado para el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aunque sabía que no podría ganarle a un hombre que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de altura, se encontró corriendo para arremeter contra él. Su cuerpo impactó con fuerza contra el del mortífago, tomándolo por sorpresa, él soltó su varita y trastabilló, antes de caer de espaldas en un hoyo que estaba a unos pasos detrás de él, llevándola consigo.

OoOoOo

**Nota de la autora:** Hace unas semanas tuve un sueño, no puedo decir que fue agradable, pero al menos resultó interesante y bastante productivo para sacar la idea para este fanfiction, fue como si se viniera a mi mente escenas y escenas, e incluso el final, y entre más tiempo estuve pensando al respecto (en lugar de concentrarme en el mugrero de trabajo que tenía) empezaron a dar forma a esto. Lo mencioné en otro fic que tengo, este será bastante oscuro, más complejo y bastante explícito. No sé, me gustó la idea en mi cabeza, y me gustó como quedó el primer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?

Dedico este capítulo y el fic entero, a Karlis, Patitaw, Scandra y Lizzie, las quiero un montón, agradezco enormemente su paciencia, su cariño y su apoyo. A Lizzie doble agradecimiento porque ayudo que a que este capítulo no estuviera lleno de horrores ortográfico .

¿Tomatazos? ¿Crucios? ¿Dulces? En un review, please. Gracias por leer ;)

**Próximo capítulo: "Killer" **


	2. Capítulo 2: Killer

**Capítulo 2: Killer**

"_Su cuerpo impactó con fuerza contra el del mortífago, tomándolo por sorpresa, él soltó su varita y trastabilló, antes de caer de espaldas en un hoyo que estaba a unos pasos detrás de él, llevándola consigo."_

Gritó, gritó con fuerza sintiéndose aterrada mientras caía junto al mortífago, pese a que su mente le instaba a callar no pudo hacerlo, la caída le había resultado tan sorpresiva como atemorizante que no había podido contener que el grito escapara de su boca. Por mero instinto se aferró casi con desesperación al hombre, sus puños se cerraron sobre su túnica negra mientras uno de los brazos del mortífago la estrechó con tal fuerza por la cintura que temió que la partiera en dos. Él también gritó, lo escuchó a pesar de que la máscara amortiguaba el sonido.

La caída no duró demasiado, pero ella la sintió eterna. Deseó seguir gritando pero por el contrario mantuvo su mandíbula fuertemente apretada tratando de luchar con el creciente miedo que estaba poseyéndola; cuando estaba a medio metro del suelo, se detuvieron de golpe, seguramente por obra de un hechizo, para luego hacerlos caer definitivamente al suelo.

Hermione se quedó sobre el mortífago quien había quedado sin aire al fungir como colchón de la castaña. Su respiración era agitada, y la ex - Gryffindor ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir los ojos temerosa de lo que encontraría. ¿Había un barranco cerca de ellos? ¿Por qué habían caído? Si recordaba que estaban en un terreno ciertamente plano. Lentamente abrió los ojos para descubrir que la capucha del mortífago se había caído por la faena descubriendo el cabello de su agresor, un cabello rubio platinado que brillaba aún a pesar de que estaban sumergidos en una profunda oscuridad. No tenía que verle la cara para saber quién era, solamente habían dos mortífagos con ese color de cabello, y uno, según sus contactos estaba gravemente herido.

-Malfoy…-un susurro escapó de sus labios sin poder contenerlo, parpadeando con rapidez pero sin cambiar su posición, en parte por la sorpresa, y en parte porque él continuaba sujetándola con fuerza.

El rubio gruñó algo que ella no pudo entender, la castaña se había quedado totalmente estática sin saber exactamente qué hacer, porque la situación se le antojo de lo más surrealista. Bajo ella se encontraba un niño que creció y se convirtió en mortífago, el joven que se encargó de atormentarla en todos sus años de colegio.

Finalmente el rubio la apartó de golpe, haciéndola caer ruidosamente sobre la tierra.-¡Quítate, sangre sucia!-logró entenderlo a pesar de que la máscara aún cubría su rostro.

Hermione jadeó llevándose las manos a la cabeza que se había golpeado cuando él la apartó violentamente. Sus dedos se llenaron de una sustancia viscosa, no tenía que verlas para saber que sangraba, al parecer se había golpeado con una piedra. Su respiración se agitó mientras se sentaba y se alejaba lo más que podía del mortífago, su espalda chocó contra la pared y su mirada se clavó en el rubio quien en ese momento se quitaba la máscara y se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, frente a ella. Hubiera deseado que no estuvieran envueltos en esa oscuridad, porque solamente veía la silueta del hombre, y le hubiera gustado observar su expresión para tener una idea de lo que pasaba por su maldita cabeza de mortífago.

La última vez que vio a Draco Malfoy, había sido hace más de cinco años, en su mansión. Cuando de alguna manera él había encubierto al trío dorado frente a su familia y la loca de su tía, y donde ellos habían logrado escapar por poco. Malfoy no había delatado ni a Ron, ni a Harry ni a ella aunque estaba segura de que él los había reconocido, y el porqué de la acción del rubio era una pregunta que se hizo a sí misma día tras día sin poder encontrar una respuesta lógica.

Sin embargo se encontraba frente a un mortífago, no era el mismo compañero de Colegio que se encargaba de denigrarla por su condición de sangre y que molestaba a sus mejores amigos, era alguien que había crecido con la sombra de una marca que finalmente terminó en su antebrazo, un seguidor de Voldemort, y sabía que ya nada quedaba de ese joven que los había encubierto para salvarlos de una muerte segura, después de todo él había estado a punto de matarla unos minutos antes, y de no ser porque ella se abalanzó sobre él seguramente ahora el rubio estaría pisando su cadáver.

El solo pensamiento le hizo estremecer de miedo, y por mero instinto se llevó la mano a su bolsillo en donde solía guardar su varita, casi soltó una maldición al no encontrarla mientras recordaba la manera estúpida en la que la había perdido.

-¡Eres una idiota!-le escuchó a Malfoy gruñirle, sobresaltándola casi imperceptiblemente, no se atrevió a contestarle, ¿la atacaría? Sabía que el rubio había perdido su varita antes de caer, pero eso no le quitaba la ventaja sobre ella en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo escuchó maldecir un par de veces, tantas palabras altisonante salieron de la boca del mortífago que en otra época Hermione se hubiera escandalizado, sin embargo en ese momento y en esa situación en particular simplemente se tensó mientras trataba de alejarse de él, pero era inútil, estaban en un hoyo, casi redondo, alzó la mirada con brevedad para determinar algo más del lugar donde se encontraban, lograba ver ciertos reflejos de la luna, y parecía ser que era un hoyo bastante profundo, quizá unos cuatro metros. ¿Y ahora que haría?

Regresó su mirada hacia él, ambos respiraban con dificultad y parecía que el rubio también la miraba, o por lo menos a su silueta. Temía hablar o dar un paso en falso, sin embargo, pese al miedo creciente, su mente empezaba a evaluar todas las posibilidades que tenía de salir de ese hoyo viva. Entonces lo vio moverse, estrechó su mirada tratando de divisar sus movimientos, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones.

"Piensa, piensa…"se repitió mentalmente con la vista fija en él, ninguno de los libros que había leído decía que hacer si caía en un hoyo profundo sin varita junto con un mortífago. Ni siquiera un consejo de Remus servía para esa situación. ¿Podría escalar? Alzó lentamente la mano para palpar las paredes de tierra, no parecía estable, y no parecía encontrar nada de lo cual podría sujetarse, además… si escalaba ¿Malfoy le dejaría hacerlo? ¿La atacaría? Un frío sudor comenzó a perlar su frente mientras la desesperación crecía en su interior.

Y entonces el rubio acabó con sus cavilaciones, porque con un rápido movimiento se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola por sorpresa. Trató de apartarlo inútilmente y pronto sintió como los fríos y largos dedos de Malfoy se cerraron en su cuello. Manoteó con desesperación tratando de quitárselo de encima pero no logró moverlo ni un ápice. "¡Por Merlín, moriré de una manera tan estúpida!" pensó con cierta acritud sin dejar de removerse, arañando y luchando para quitar a su captor de encima, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, y fue entonces que una de sus manos que rebuscaba frenéticamente en el suelo algo con que atacarlo dio con una piedra. Ni siquiera lo pensó, arremetió con fuerza golpeándolo en la cabeza.

El rubio cayó hacia un lado, soltándola. La castaña comenzó a toser llevándose una mano a su cuello y aferrando con fuerza la piedra en la otra mano, previendo cualquier ataque. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, sin despegar su mirada del mortífago que continuaba inerte en el suelo.

Se puso de pie lentamente cuando finalmente pudo respirar sin dificultad, sus piernas temblaban tanto que apenas pudo mantenerse erguida. Observó con recelo la figura del hombre, temía acercarse y que la atacara de nuevo, así que lentamente lo movió apenas tocándole con el dorso de su zapato. El rubio no se movía, la respiración de la castaña se hizo más pesada, temiendo lo peor se hincó lentamente cerca de él y tocó su frente, estaba llena de sangre. –¡Por Merlín, lo maté!-susurró sin poder evitar sentirse angustiada, se levantó casi de un brinco y se alejó lo más que el maldito hoyo en donde se encontraba atrapada, le permitió.

Desde que habían comenzando la guerra había evitado a toda costa usar algún maleficio que pudiera atentar contra la vida de algún mortífago, Ron decía que ellos merecían morir, pero ella apoyaba fervientemente a Harry con su lema "Matar nos convertirá en seres iguales que ellos", por lo que siempre los atacaba con algo que no los dañara realmente. Así que ver el cuerpo inerte del rubio le pesó demasiado, y comenzó a respirar con pesadez. –Solo te defendiste… solo te defendiste…-se repitió a sí misma, tratando de no ponerse histérica, aunque sentía que la situación la superaba.

Soltó la piedra, sin verse capaz de seguir sosteniéndola. -¿Malfoy?-lo llamó temerosa, deseando con todo su ser que el muy desgraciado le respondiera; sí, él acaba de atacarla y la había intentado matar en dos ocasiones, pero parecía que ella en su intento de defensa sí lo había matado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras su respiración se aceleraba.-No, no… solo me defendí… Malfoy… responde… -no pudo evitar que su voz sonara chillona, asustada. -¡Malfoy, despierta!-chilló histérica.

Escuchó un quejido proveniente del rubio y el alivio que sintió fue indescriptible. Casi sin poder contenerlo soltó un suspiro. Lo vio sentarse con esfuerzo, prácticamente arrastrándose hasta usar una de las paredes como respaldo, pronto recordó que él la había atacado.-¡Si te acercas de nuevo, juro que te mataré!-su amenaza quizá hubiera resultado más efectiva si su voz no hubiera temblado, y si hubiera tenido la maldita roca en su mano.

Lo vio encogerse, arrugó el entrecejo, tratando de no sentirse preocupada por su estado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el rubio reía.-Granger…Si no te hubiera escuchado chillar desesperada rogando a todos los Dioses que estuviera con vida, quizá te temería…-comentó el rubio burlón, sin hacer un intento por moverse.

La castaña clavó su mirada en él, ¿Se había estado haciendo el inconsciente? La furia comenzó a poseerlo.-¡Eres un idiota!-masculló enfadada, agachándose para buscar la piedra con desesperación, no se arriesgaría a otro ataque del rubio. Cuando la encontró se puso de pie frente a él sosteniéndola con fuerza, pero guardando la mayor distancia que el lugar le permitía.

-Tira esa piedra, Granger-el tono que empleó el rubio le pareció monótono.-No te atacaré…-Hermione miró su silueta incrédula.-Solamente esperaré a que ellos vengan por ti…-las castaña respiró lentamente, mientras su corazón se aceleraba, preso de nuevo del miedo con respecto a su futuro.

-¿Ellos?-la pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerlo.

-Los mortífagos…-siseó, confirmándole lo que tanto temía.

-¿Ellos saben que estamos acá?-preguntó de nuevo, ávida por obtener información.

Un pesado silencio se formó entre ellos y cuando empezaba a creer que el rubio no le respondería lo escuchó reír, aunque su risa parecía desprovista de humor alguno.-Estas en una trampa de los mortífagos, Granger…-la piedra cayó de su mano, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar con tal fuerza que dejaron de sostenerla, por lo que pronto se encontró sentada frente a él, con la espalda contra la pared, tratando de luchar contra el miedo que le sobrevino.

-¿Tú la hiciste?-preguntó en un hilo de voz.-¿Esa era … tú intención? ¿Qué cayera en esta… trampa para que los demás vinieran a buscarme… y terminar como Bill?-su voz fue una mezcla de rabia y miedo por igual.

Lo escuchó reír de nuevo, crispándole los nervios, sobretodo porque esa risa no parecía indicar que estuviera divertido.-No seas tonta, mi intensión era matarte allá arriba, tú eres la que se aventó sobre mí, haciéndonos caer…-gruñó. La castaña mantuvo los labios firmemente cerrados, tratando de contener la vorágine que tenía dentro de sí, de nuevo el silencio se esparció entre ellos por varios minutos, que le supieron a horas, en los que mantuvo su mirada fija en la silueta de su antiguo compañero de colegio.-Hay diez "trampas" como esta en todo el bosque..-¿Porqué Malfoy le explicaba todo eso? No tuvo tiempo de formar más preguntas en su mente porque el rubio continuó.-Si te das cuenta están hechizadas para que no se vea el agujero desde arriba… y además se aplicó un hechizo para detener la caída de cinco metros y evitar que el prisionero se rompa el cuello al caer, porque sino "nos" quita la diversión de torturar al rehén. No te puedes aparecer desde acá, y aunque tuvieras tu varita acá no se puede hacer magia. A las siete de la mañana algunos mortífagos asignados buscan las trampas para ver si tuvimos suerte y encontramos una nueva mascota que durará un par de días viva…-Hermione había dejado escapar un gemido ahogado sin poder contenerlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de asimilar las palabras del rubio.-Así… que solamente nos queda esperar…-el tono lúgubre que empleó Malfoy no le pasó desapercibido.

La respiración de la castaña se hizo más pesada, y sintió nauseas de nuevo. Tratando de apartar de su cabeza las imágenes de Bill colgado en la celda agitó la cabeza con fuerza, ¿Ese sería su final? ¿Eso le esperaba? ¿Y si alguno de sus amigos había caído en alguna de las trampas mientras huían? Tragó saliva con dificultad y abrió los ojos para mirar hacia arriba, ¿podría escapar? ¿Habría alguna posibilidad? Escuchó a Malfoy moverse y volvió su mirada con rapidez hacia él, temiendo que se abalanzara sobre ella de nuevo para matarla, pero el rubio permaneció sentado.

Tenía que haber una salida, tenía que huir… no podía caer en manos de esos seres desalmados, no de nuevo, se puso de pie aunque tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza de la pared de tierra para mantenerse en esa posición, envió una mirada recelosa a la silueta del rubio, pero este permanecía sumamente quieto. "Piensa, Hermione, Piensa" se decía así misma mientras su mirada vagaba por todo el lugar, "Tienes que salir cuanto antes" comenzó a palpar las paredes con desesperación buscando una raíz o algo que la ayudara a salir, aunque de cuando en cuando miraba en dirección a Malfoy quien permaneció sentado. –No hay forma de salir…-lo escuchó decir, la castaña apretó los puños y se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada aunque sabía que él no podría verla.-Inténtalo si quieres, no te detendré…-la castaña deseó creerle, pero sabía que no podía confiar en él. Lo vio cruzarse de brazos y acomodarse en su lugar.

Ella se giró de nuevo y continuó explorando. A cada minuto que pasaba sentía que la desesperación se apropiaba de ella, consumiéndola.-No, no puedo ser capturada, no puedo morir…-susurró para sí misma, y echando una última mirada al rubio, rogando a Merlín y a todos los Dioses que él no interviniera empezó a escalar. Arañó la tierra, enterró sus dedos, pataleó, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo intentándolo, tratando de subir, aferrándose a la tierra como quien se aferra a la vida misma, cayendo y levantándose con un coraje propio de una leona, con el firme propósito de no ser prisionera de los mortífagos a la mañana siguiente. Sin darse cuenta pasó horas, pero cuando finalmente cayó de una altura de casi dos metros, sus músculos dejaron de responderle.

Estaba llena de tierra y sudor, sabía que se había roto varias uñas en su desesperación por escalar, y el cansancio de dos noches sin dormir comenzaba a apresarla, dando paso a una tremenda desesperanza. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, tratando de controlar su respiración y sus náuseas, el rubio había permanecido silencio por lo que prácticamente se había olvidado de su presencia. Estaba cansada, su cuerpo había sobrepasado los límites tanto física como mentalmente, simplemente no había más que hacer. No había forma de escapar de la profundidad de ese maldito agujero. Lentamente se sentó, mirando a la silueta del mortífago que permanecía justo en la misma posición desde que le había hablado la última vez.

Se sentó frente a él, abrazando sus piernas y poyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas. Iba a morir, ahora lo sabía… y tenía miedo, como nunca lo había tenido. Supo que cuando decidió seguir a Harry, que ese podría ser uno de los finales, lo aceptó cuando tenía solo diecisiete años. Pero una cosa era pensarlo, y otra muy diferente tener la certeza de que en la mañana cuando los mortífagos la encontraran sería objeto de torturas que ni siquiera podría imaginar y luego moriría.

Moriría a los 22 años, a manos de esos seres tan crueles contra los que luchaban, no vería nunca más a sus amigos, no más bromas de Ron, no más sonrisas reconfortantes de Harry… y sus padres. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios sin poder contenerlo, sus padres estaban en Australia sin saber de su hija, y así seguirían, al menos libres de peligro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando inútilmente con las lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos, sin embargo mantuvo los labios firmemente cerrados tratando de no dejar escapar ningún sollozo para que el rubio no la escuchara, pero sus hombros temblaban con violencia.

En algún momento de la madrugada la desesperación dio paso a la resignación, a manera que trajo consigo una indescriptible y frágil calma en ella, las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de sus ojos, y esa opresión que sentía en el pecho no desapareció pero le dejó respirar normalmente. Su mirada se fijó en algún punto de la oscuridad, y Draco Malfoy permaneció en tal silencio que de cierta manera le permitió perderse en su mundo de recuerdos y pensamientos.

Cuando finalmente el alba empezó a clarear alzó su mirada hacia el cielo, y tomó una lenta y larga bocanada de aire tratando de no ser presa del miedo de nuevo.

-Granger…-Hermione parpadeó rápidamente, saliendo de sus cavilaciones y clavando finalmente su mirada en el mortífago que tenía frente de ella. Un pálido Draco Malfoy le envió una mirada que no supo interpretar, además los tenues rayos de sol dejaron ver perfectamente su aspecto. La frente del rubio estaba llena de sangre seca y tierra, y su cabello sucio y despeinado. Pero hubo algo en el brillo de su mirada que le inquieto, no se atrevió a responderle, no sabía para que quería hablarle y eso era lo último que le importaba en ese momento, además estaba segura que faltaba poco para los mortífagos llegaran por ellos.-Creo… que puedes escapar…-los ojos castaños se clavaron en los grises tratando de dilucidar algún rastro de burla en ellos, no lo encontró, y eso le inquietó aún más.

-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que pudo salir de su boca, su garganta estaba seca y su voz sonó pastosa. ¿Draco Malfoy acababa de decir eso? ¿Eso significaba que…? ¿Qué mierda significaba eso?-¿Cómo?-finalmente preguntó, esperando que en cualquier momento el rubio se soltara a reír de lo ingenua que era, o se burlara de la forma en que había logrado despertar una muy mínima esperanza en ella.

Lo vio apretar la mandíbula pero en ningún momento apartó la vista de ella, y sobre todo la risa nunca llego.-Sólo haz lo que te digo…-el entrecejo de la castaña se frunció totalmente incrédula de sus palabras.

-Eso no suena a un plan…-gruñó sin poder contenerse.

La mirada gris del rubio brilló peligrosamente.-¿Tienes uno mejor?-Lo miró largamente pero no tuvo momento de responderle, porque justo en ese momento escucharon una voz arriba. Malfoy se puso de pie con prontitud y ella lo imitó por pura inercia, sus músculos le reclamaron y temblaron con fuerza pero logró mantenerse de pie.-Confía en mí…-lo escuchó susurrar, lo tenía de pie frente a sí, y no pudo evitar mirarlo incrédula, pero sus dudas no tardaron demasiado porque justo en ese momento él golpeó con fuerza su nariz rompiéndosela en el acto y haciéndola caer al suelo semi-inconsciente.

OoOoOo

**Nota de la autora:** Well, acá el segundo capítulo, agradezco enormemente miri y a Shio por sus reviews :D esperando que les haya gustado la continuación; y sobre todo agradecer a patitaw (ya te lo había dicho) pero fue muy grato saber tu opinión, mil gracias por leerme siempre. I cuak you : ) , este capítulo va dedicado a ti, por tu apoyo y por el gran debate y análisis que nos echamos sobre las personalidades de estos personajes que me ayudó mucho para escribir esto :D Así mismo gracias por las que agregaron a favoritos y/o follows :D

Agradecimiento a Lizzie porque nuevamente ayudó que a que este capítulo no estuviera lleno de horrores ortográfico . , ¡siempre me salvas! ¡Gracias!

¿Tomatazos? ¿Crucios? ¿Ranas de chocolate? En un review, please. Gracias por leer ;)

**Próximo capítulo: "Is that a plan?" **


End file.
